


What They Really Want is a Pretty Mouth

by ifelt_infinite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed!Sam, M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drinking contest, Dean goes into a dark place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Really Want is a Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the quote from the Uninvited: "You know, you have beautifully shaped lips. You just don't know what to do with them. Men will go on about a woman's eyes, but that's bullshit.What they really want is a girl with a pretty mouth. "

Dean has been told that he has a pretty mouth ever since he was in his late teens. He has heard just about everything he should do with that pretty mouth of his. By now, he has been in enough bars to know that men are pretty bold when they are drunk, but he is a grown man with a strong shoulders, built arms, and fast reflexes. He can handle himself.

They're in a bar and Dean is talking up this pretty girl, legs that go on forever, cute smile, red lips, and blonde hair. She is just his type. He just finished drinking Sam under the table and his brother is sitting across the bar in a booth trying to recuperate.

The girl is pretty drunk and he normally wouldn't try to take a girl that was passed buzzed to bed, but he hasn't had a lay in a while. She asks him if he wants to go home with her and oh god yes he does, but he can't help but look over his shoulder at Sam.

He is slouched in his chair, elbow on the table with a hand resting against his face. Usually, he would just signal Sam that he was leaving and disappear until morning. Sam could take care of himself and get back to the motel. That's the reason they always go to bars within walking distance. No drunk driving (there will be no crashing of his baby), no risk of leaving the other sibling behind when they can just walk back to the room. But he was the one who started the whole "Sam Winchester drinks like a girl, why don't we stop taking shots and I'll buy you a nice appletini?" contest knowing that Sam is a lightweight, would clearly lose, yet wouldn't turn down the challenge.

"I'd love to, but I think I need to take care of my brother. Thanks for the offer though."

He slides into the booth smoothly. "You know, I just turned down a nice piece of ass for you. You're getting me an entire pie tomorrow." Sam just grunts and Dean takes that as it is time to get out of here (It was probably a "Dean stop being a fatass" though). He helps his younger brother up and out of the booth and steadies him before letting go. Thank goodness he was only pleasently buzzed or they probably would have both collapsed in the grimy floor of the bar.

They exit the bar and Dean is ready to start the trek back to the motel when Sam stops and leans against the wall of the bar. "Just give me a sec," he says.

Dean turns and there's a guy standing a bit too close for comfort. "Dude, personal space. You heard of it?"

"You have a real pretty mouth. I know a way it can be put to use." The guy is bigger than Dean and he can smell the whiskey like it was just air itself. The man reaches to grip him by the hip, but Dean smacks his hands away easy. He may be smaller than the man, but he is a hunter and has fought werewolves, vampires, wendingos, and plenty of other things bigger than him and 10 times more fierce. He can handle it.

"Hey buddy, I'm not into that. I'm gonna need you to back off." Dean shoves the man off, but the man is quicker than he anticipated and grabs the front of his jacket.

"Feisty," The man grunts. Dean tries to force the man off of him, but the dunken man is putting up more of a fight than he thought he would. The guy is even so bold that he is trying to bring Dean closer to his body. Dean finally struggles away and then a fist collides with the man's face. He falls to the ground unconscious.

Sam rubs his fist, nursing it from his knuckles smashing into the flesh and bone of the drunken man.

When Dean finally puts 2 and 2 together and gets the answer 4, Sam is already walking in the direction of the motel. He catches up quickly, not even sparing a glance to see if his assailant is still on the ground or not. "I didn't need your help. I could have handled that on my own, you know."

"Like hell you could've. Looks like you're getting rusty." Sam says as Dean steadies him again from toppling onto the ground.

"Aw, is little Sammy sticking up for his older brother. How cute."

They reach the motel and Dean attempts to help Sam to the bed. What actually happens is the tumbling of the two brothers and a pile of tangled limbs on the floor.

"Dammit Sammy," Dean mutters as he tries to collect himself. He isn't really sure how his leg got stuck underneath Sam's leg. He hears a faint thumping and it takes him a second to realize that his head is rest on Sam's chest and that the thumping is his heart.He untangles his legs from Sam's and uses his arms to raise himself off the ground.

There's a hand on his chin, which is obviously not his own. Sam is leaning on one elbow to prop himself up. The other is against Dean's jaw.

"That guy was right."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks. He decides that he is never letting Sam drink anything over 3 beers ever again. He is just about to climb away from Sam and put his brother to sleep when Sam runs his thumb along his bottom lip.

"You do have a pretty mouth. You should put it to use." Dean's eyes widen and he jolts away from Sam's hands.

"Sam, you're drunk." He says. "Let's get you to bed." Dean's attempts to remove his brother from the floor and put him on the bed don't go as planned (but really how many things ever go as planned in his life? Not many apparently.) Sam refuses to release his grip of Dean and they once again topple over.

"Sammy, stop it." he says. Sam's legs are spread lazily open and this time, he has fallen with his face landing on Sam's inner thigh. He groans out of frustration and makes a mental note that winning a drink contest against Sam is not worth dealing with a drunk brother.

He feels Sam's hands in his hair and he is regretting that 8th shot because he is really starting to imagine that Sam, his brother, little Sammy, is coming onto him.

He realizes that he isn't imagining anything went Sam forces his face into his crotch where his obviously hard dick is. He tries to push away, but Sam's got a pretty good grip on his head."Fuck! Sam! Get off!" Dean growls. Sam just bucks against his face because apparently his hot breath and lips are moving against his clothed erection.

"Seriously, Sam." Dean manages to wrestle out of his brother's grip (he seems to be doing that alot lately) and gets as far across the room as possible because his brother just tried to use his face for sexual simulation, and um that isn't normal, drunk or not.

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam follows him and before he can react, he is pinned to the wall, Sam's body flushed with his own. "Dean, let's put that mouth to use. Come on. You'd look so pretty on your knees with a cock between those lips." Then, he starts using his thigh to thrust against.

His head is a jumble of thoughts. Sammy is his brother, his little brother, and he doesn't want to ever do anything sexual with his little brother. He is pretty sure that when their father said "Look after Sammy" he didn't mean this.

"Please, Dean. Please." Sam is whispering in his ear and he has got his hand on his shoulder, putting pressure and trying to get him on his knees. And Dean lets him because he can't deny Sam anything, not even this. He can't stand to hear him beg like that.

That doesn't mean his isn't resistant. He just kneels there. Sam quickly unzips and pulls his pants and boxers down his thighs and Dean is basically eye level with his baby brother's erection. Sam pushes the head of his cock against Dean's lips. Dean grimaces and tries to push away. Sam grabs his head and pushes it back in the direction of his dick. Dean continues to fight away from it because he doesn't want to go down this path. It's dark and dangerous and there is no way to come back from it. Not to mention that it's incest and their father will probably roll over in his grave. His mother, oh god he doesn't ever what to think of that.

Sam must be getting impatient because he is prying his mouth open with his fingers and shoving his cock in. He slides down his throat and Dean gags hard. Sam continues to thrust into his mouth, not seeming to care or mind that Dean is gagging with every thrust.

Dean goes to another place in his mind because Sam's grip on his skull is inescapable and he has got his baby brother dick down his throat. All he can hear are the sounds of pleasure escaping Sam's lips. Tears start to stream down his face and he isn't sure if its because of the corruption of his and Sam relationship or the fact that there's a cock ramming down his throat.

Dean doesn't dare look up at Sam. He is too terrified that Sam will be looking back at him and see his lips stretched obscenely around his dick.

If someone would have told him that he was going to get assaulted at a bar and then give head to his little brother a couple hours ago, he would have punched them in their face and laugh. Now, if he could go back and talk to that same person, he would beat them into a bloody pulp.

"Oh god, you look so beautiful." Sam whispers. He stops thrusting and grabs Dean's chin. "Come on, use that tongue."

Dean just wants this to be over, so he does.

He works his tongue around the head, running his tongue along the underside, and tongues the slit. He can taste the bitter precum and he is relived because he knows it will be over soon.

Then, Sam tells hims to look at him, locks his fingers in Dean's short hair, and tilts his head back. Dean closes his eyes, but Sam just grips tighter. When he finally opens his eyes, he meets Sam's and feels like he should just be dragged to hell right this second.

It sends Sam over the edge and he spills into Dean's mouth. He grabs his older brother's jaw and forces his mouth open so he can see. Some semen spills out and drips onto the carpet and Dean wants to crawl in the corner and die.

The second he is out of Sam's grip, he darts for the bathroom and retches into the toilet. He's in there for about thirty minutes, which was most spend dry heaving an empty stomach.

When he finally crawls out of the bathroom, Sam is asleep in his bed. Dean doesn't even bother changing before climbing under his own covers. He won't be sleeping tonight anyways. He desperately wants to get into the Impala and drive, go away for a couple days, and hope he can forget, but chances are Sam won't remember most of the details and will be completely confused and panic if he finds Dean gone for a long period of time.

The next morning, he can't even look at Sam when he says he has a killer hangover and that he is never drinking again. Sam goes into the bathroom and Dean wonders if he passes by the semen stain on the carpet or if he can smell the vomit in the bathroom.  



End file.
